The present invention relates to a system for training and practicing cue sports, and any and all varieties of billiards, in which balls roll on a table, and the player strikes a ball with the pointed end of a stick causing various interactions with the balls. In particular, this invention relates to the practice of cue sports in a limited space which would prohibit the use of a standard size billiard table.
Cue sports have long been one of the most popular recreational games. The game is played on a flat surface with pockets where a player can shoot billiard balls using a stick. The history of billiards dates back from the 15th century in Europe. It has evolved into a very challenging and exciting game today.
One of the most important skills in playing this game is having a combination of solid and reliable stroke and an exceptional sense of aim. To master the game, a player must gain accuracy by practicing after having learned the fundamentals of a superior stroke. Perfecting this skill takes hours of practice after learning the mechanics of the game.
The main problem facing people interested in perfecting their skills is equipment limitations. Pool tables are very large and expensive. Most people cannot accommodate a full size pool table in their place of residence.
Therefore, there is a need for an affordable and compact device for cue sport enthusiasts who wish to practice at home. The existing prior art does not address these concerns. There are some accessories to enhance aiming skills of players but they have to be placed on a regular table and do not solve the aforementioned problems. The following is but representative of the devices of the prior art:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,989,244 issued on Nov. 2, 1976 to Wadina teaches a portable pool guide aiming and teaching device that helps a player master banking. This device enables a pool player to pre-determine the direction to drive a cue ball and to see what shots are possible before executing the actual shot. This is a device that sits on a full size table.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,401,215 issued on Mar. 28, 1995 to Pfost describes an apparatus for aiming billiard balls comprising an object ball with a surface coated with an array of colored dots. The varied colors of the dots allow a player to distinguish and remember the contact dot in order to easily aim correctly, without any guess work. This also is a device that sits on a full size table.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,520,581 issued on May 28, 1996 to Mazzoli describes a lightweight portable device that may be placed on the table and it includes a pair of arms pivotally supported on a base. This device permits a player to practice and vary different aspects of a bank shot such as the speed of the ball, the speed of the spin, and the direction of spin along the same angle of attack in order to practice the effect such variations will have on the resultant shot.
As such, it can be seen that currently available devices have many shortcomings and there is a need for a compact and affordable table that allows those interested in cue sports to practice and improve their skills.
In view of the foregoing limitations and shortcomings of the prior art, there exist a need for a table that solves the above mentioned problems. It is therefore an object and advantage of the present invention to provide a device for learning and practicing cue sports, and, in particular billiards and pool, which obviates for practical purposes the above mentioned limitations.
It is a primary object and advantage of the present invention to provide a cue sport practice platform that parallels billiard tables but requires only a fraction of space and expense.
It is another object and advantage of the present invention to provide a device that is compact enough to be used at home and to allow one to improve skills in the game. The present invention provides for practicing all cue sport techniques and elements at home in ⅓ to xc2xc of the space needed for standard tables.
It is yet another object and advantage of the present invention to provide a device that is affordable to one interested in learning and practicing cue sports. The present invention provides for practicing all cue sport techniques at a fraction of expense.
The present invention is a practice device to teach and to improve one""s skill in the cue sport area.
One embodiment of this invention provides a practice platform which is open in the front, has a front removable bar or target panel and it has a storage compartment in the back. The bed is boarded on three sides and has side rails mounted onto the base with bolts that screw into Tee nuts already embedded in the base. The two side rails are covered on the inside with a synthetic rubber-like material.
The storage compartment at the end of the base is a box like structure, designed for ball storage, and made up of panels mounted onto the base with Hex bolts. The front panel of the storage compartment is a removable target panel that could have a number of holes through which the balls roll.
Other embodiments of the present invention could include removable target panels with 4 inch-holes for the novice, or 3 inch-holes for more advanced players.
Another embodiment of the present invention could include removable target panels with 2.5 inch-holes to accommodate practice at Snooker.
Another embodiment of the present invention could include removable target panels without any holes to facilitate practice of Three Cushion Billiards and Banking.